Parting is such sweet sorrow
by Dorayaki-chan
Summary: Arthur ran. His lungs begged him to stop. His legs wanted to collapse. He didn't care. He wanted to run away from all this. He wanted to run away from Alfred... First attempt at USUK...DON'T KILL ME D:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
**

**So I decided to try out for a USUK fic. As usual, I am unable to write happy scenarios [unless its crack] OTL AH WELL! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Arthur kept running. No destination in mind, only so many hurt feelings tearing his heart apart. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to disintegrate into nothing. Why was he running anyway? Arthur didn't want to remember anymore.

The sky was getting darker. The rain pelted down harshly. Arthur had no umbrella in hand but he didn't care. The rain acted as a shield for his wanted to retain his dignity, despite being his heart thumping painfully in his chest. He would let no one see his tears. He would let no one see him in this pitiful state.

X

Alfred punched the numbers on the payphone so hard that the buttons might have been punched out

"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is not available..." Alfred slammed the receiver back onto the phone. This was the fifth time hearing the stupid repetitive message. Why wouldn't Arthur answer his calls...? Of course he wouldn't want to talk. The guy just pushed a knife through Arthur's fragile heart, smashed it to bits and then stomped on them. Of course he wouldn't want to talk or hear reasons.

Alfred slapped himself. How could he have been so stupid? Arthur was just a fragile thing and, and...he broke him that easily, leaving nothing but the shell of a once invincible gentleman. He destroyed it. Alfred slapped himself again and stared up at the rain. The fat droplets pelted painfully on Alfred's bomber jacket, but he didn't care. He needed Arthur, needed to tell him the truth. But how would he do it? Alfred's mind was a mess. He couldn't think straight anymore.

Firstly, Alfred would need to find his ex-partner.

* * *

Kiku Honda found Arthur sprawled across the pavement. How long had he been freezing in this rain? Kiku slapped his face lightly to wake him up. Dull green orbs revealed themselves for a few moments before hiding completely.

"What are you doing here?" The Japanese man blurted out. Arthur did not respond. He just lied on the ground, ignoring the harsh rain, ignoring the words of concern Kiku spoke.

"Arthur-san..." Kiku could literally feel all the pain Arthur held in his little body. Every beat his heart managed hurt. Tears wouldn't stop streaming, no matter what. He lost it. Everything. Arthur couldn't think of anyone but Alfred. He was his other half, the one who completed his life. The one source of happiness in his life that no one else had managed to bring. Alfred had changed his life for the better.

And now all that was gone. Shattered. Broken as easily as a wine glass smashing to bits against the concrete floor.

"Arthur-san, we have to get you home" Kiku crouched down so that he could try to see Arthur's eyes. They snapped right open and he shook his head vigorously. His pleading green orbs started to tear a little again. Kiku put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, reassuring him that he would not do as said.

"Hai, but you must get out of the rain. Will you come to my house?" Arthur did not respond. He rested his head on the pavement and looked at the distance. Kiku somehow managed to get Arthur to stand up and put an arm around his neck. His kimono would be soaked but right now, a friend was in need and his kimono didn't matter.

It was a tedious job to get Arthur to start walking. Coaxing or yelling didn't work so Kiku had to talk about random things to distract Arthur's mind and to get him to walk. From clothes to scones to tea and at some point, to cricket, which was a little hard since Kiku had not even heard of such a sport.

Eventually, the two made it to the small wooden home in a secluded bamboo forest. Arthur slid off Kiku and fell onto the tatami mat, obviously finding much comfort there. Kiku sighed and disappeared into another room.

Arthur got up from the mat and realised that his shoes were missing. He walked lifelessly into the kitchen and rummaged through some shelves, throwing every thing he didn't want recklessly onto the floor. Kiku would most definitely not be happy about that.

_God damn it. Where the hell does he put his bloody wine? And why the bloody hell must everything be in Japanese? _Arthur's eyes stung. He could barely read any of the labels. His eyes weren't as functional as they were some hours ago, due to the endless amount of crying. Anyone who saw his bloodshot eyes would probably bring him to a hospital right away.

Arthur came across a small plastic bottle in the back of the cabinet. He snatched it, twisted the cap off and downed the entire bottle, not exactly caring about its contents. Then, he fell to the ground, sweet darkness consuming him.

Kiku rushed into the kitchen with a big towel in his hands. He dropped the towel, crouched beside Arthur and took the bottle from his cold palm.

_Ah _Kiku heaved the biggest sigh of relief he had ever heaved. _It is__ the sleeping medicine I have been using recently. Thank goodness there was only a little bit left, or Arthur-san might never wake up._ Kiku looked around him. _Oh dear...this is quite troublesome..._ He whipped out his phone and stared at the number pad.  
_ Who am I supposed to call..._Suddenly, a face appeared in his mind's eye. _What was his name again? _Kiku opened his contact list and scrolled through the pictures until he found the one he was looking for. He pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a small voice spoke.

"Matthew-san!" Kiku nearly shouted. Kiku explained the long story to Matthew, who stayed silent and listened even after Kiku was done explaining.

X

_"Look Arthur! Another one!" Alfred pointed to the little glowing bug flying before their eyes. Arthur nodded without looking at him. They were both too amazed by the hundreds of fireflies buzzing around without a care in the world._

_"I love fireflies" Alfred says, his blue eyes were shining ever so brightly.  
_  
_"Oh? Why is that? I thought you were absolutely terrified of them?" Arthur was looking at Alfred with a puzzled face now. From what he knew, Alfred hated bugs of all sorts, and even more so ever since Kiku lent him a video game of bugs taking over the human race.  
_  
_"Because they're green and remind me of your eyes" Alfred stared at Arthur. His green emerald orbs easily out shone the blades of grass in between them. A slight tinge of pink brushed across Arthur's face. Too bad it was night time and Alfred did not spot it._

_"No they're not, they're yellow! Look at them properly! Or do you need to get those glasses checked?" Arthur laughed a little bit._

_"Well they look green to me!" Alfred argued back._

_"You've just been staring a little too long." __Alfred pouted, admitting defeat to their little argument. Arthur just chuckled at Alfred's cute behaviour._

_The both of them reverted their attention to the wonderful insects dotting the night time sky. It was exactly these kind of wonders that passed people by everyday. If only they could stop for a second in their busy lives to admire these bugs, the world would be a much more peaceful place._

_The hours that have gone by since sunset felt like minutes to the two lovers lying side by side in the warm grass. It was a little moist by now but it didn't matter. It wasn't everyday that the both of them had the opportunity to see wonders like these everyday. They hardly even see each other every week, so this was the best break they've had._

_"Hey Arthur, what do you think those two are doing?" Alfred points at two unusually close fireflies. Arthur knew immediately what they were doing. He turned Alfred's head by directing his cheek to some place else, wanting desperately to avoid the awkward subject._

_"Hey look! That one glows blue!" Arthur sat straight up and was urging Alfred to sit up too. Arthur reached his palms out, waiting for the firefly to land in his hand. True enough, the firefly descended into his open palm. Arthur cradled it ever so gently._

_"Woah! I've never seen one before! It looks awesome!" Alfred could not take his eyes off the ghost of a fly._

_"They're special. You only see them once in a blue moon" Arthur jerked his palms upwards and the firefly flew took off._

_"I can't wait to tell everyone about it!" Alfred was completely mesmerized by the beautiful beetle._

_"They remind me of your eyes" Arthur said dreamily before staring into Alfred's beautiful sapphire irises._

_"Hey! That's my line!" both of them burst out laughing this time.  
_

_Those life changing eyes could hypnotize anyone in an instant. It could change any life with a glance. It changed Arthur didn't it? He's a proper gentleman now instead of a pirate with vocabulary much too colourful. The eyes were working their magic right now._

_"What are you doing?" Alfred asked innocently. Much to Arthur's dismay, his lips were curled and pouted and ready to accept a kiss. Arthur snapped himself out of his fantasy and felt like disappearing right then and there, if only he had an invisibility cloak. This time, his cheeks were blushing a deep red and Alfred could see it clearly under the moon's silvery shine. Alfred leaned in and took Arthur's lips with his own, bringing them both into a sweet kiss. Tingly sensations spread out, making every nerve more sensitive, making his blush even deeper, making his palms clammy and his stomach churn._

_...  
_

Bright sunlight preyed Arthur's heavy eyelids open. _Damn sun. Can't you hide behind a bloody hill side for a bloody frickin day? _Arthur sighed. He was already reverting to his old self. Hating the world and vocabulary no one would be proud of. He scanned the room. He was lying on a rather comfortable tatami mat with a white blanket covering him. Beside his head was a glass of water and a note.

_Arthur-san, Please don't do anything reckless again while I'm gone. There's food in the kitchen so please help yourself. -Kiku  
_

Arthur gulped the glass of water heartfully. He was so thirsty from whatever he took. The clock on the wall read 5.30pm. So it hasn't been a day since he took that thing, or has it?

Arthur groaned when his mind was awake enough to think of the one thing he didn't want to think of. He wanted to go back to sleep but his brain wouldn't let him. Alfred, Alfred. That name, that bloody name kept repeating itself like an annoying fly. He needed a distraction.

X

"Should we tell Arthur-san?" the Japanese man asked as they were walking down the path.

"No! We should keep it a secret. He can't take it at this stage" the strand of hair that never seemed to straighten was bouncing as they walked.

"But he will be sad, and think of the consequences!" it was not usual to hear Kiku shout. Matthew just shrugged his shoulders.

"If we tell him, he would run out of the house, weak and all and might even faint and _die_ on the streets! or worse..." Matthew did not dare to think of anything else that might happen.

Japan sighed. "I suppose you are right. Will you come in for a drink?"

"I would be glad to" Kiku opened the paper door and allowed Matthew to enter his humble abode.

Something was wrong. Kiku sensed it immediately. It was far too quiet in the house, as if it was empty, as if no one inhibited it. Suddenly, Kiku rushed towards the room where Arthur was, Matthew following close behind.

What they saw was absolutely terrifying. The glass cup that used to contain water was now in razor sharp pieces. Tiny shards littered the floor. The white blanket was stained red and brown with Arthur's fresh and dried blood. Arthur's face was pale, as if he'd lost a lot of blood in the short period of time Kiku and Matthew was gone. His wrist contained only one slit.

Beads of scarlet blood was still trickling ever so slowly from that one wound. Matthew dialled for an ambulance immediately while Kiku checked for life signs. _Thank goodness, he is still breathing...oh but his pulse is weak. _

After an agonizing amount of time, the ambulance finally came and brought a corpse-like Arthur to the hospital. It was hard to tell if he was still alive or not due to the massive amount of blood he lost and his lack of movement. Kiku and Matthew could only pray and hope to god that he was still alive.

"I think we should tell your brother" Kiku said, solemnly. Matthew stared at Kiku in disbelief.

"In the state he's in? what will he think when his beloved ex-partner, who was in our hands, is now bleeding profusely?" Matthew said hurridly.

"This is no time to think of ourselves Matthew-san! We need to tell Alfred-san right now!" and with that, Kiku grabbed Matthew's wrist and off they were to Alfred's house.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? :D**

**Q: WHAT THE HELL ARE KIKU AND MATTHEW TALKING ABOUT?  
A: It's a secret only I know HAHAHAHA /shot**

**Ahh, relax, all will be revealed in the next chapter :D**

**Oh and for all those who don't know or are confused, the italics are thoughts and the HUGE GIGANTIC CHUNK OF ITALICS is Arthur's dream based on a REAL memory.**

**Reviews are loved~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Holy Crapples,** **100+ hits in less than 12 hours? You guys amaze me. :D**

**Please note that I beta-ed this chapter in the middle of the night where my brain isn't exactly functioning at its best, so please bear with any odd phrases you might find...**

* * *

Puddles of water rippled as heavy footsteps splashed against them. It was the kind of rain you didn't want to get caught in, the kind where driving a car meant you could barely see the road. Where your windshield was translucent due to the buckets of water blurring your vision. Where water took your eyes no matter where you were, forcing you to rely on your other senses.

If it weren't for Alfred's bomber jacket and long trousers, he might have been covered in cuts and bruises due to tripping over so much along the slippery pavement. Nevertheless, he kept running, dodging the bullet like raindrops that were fruitlessly forcing him to stop and seek shelter.

It was no use, no matter where Alfred ran, no matter which street or boulevard he came across, he didn't know where he was going. His mind was a whirlpool of thoughts. He didn't know where he was, neither before nor now. He didn't even have a single clue which direction he was heading now. There were a hundred people to ask, dozens of tongues could utter words of advice, all could tell him where in the world he was, but at the same time, all of them passed him by taking him as a ghost.

_Damn! Why are all the signs and buildings in Japanese? I can't read any of them!_ Alfred stopped running and put his palm out against a wall, using it as support. He put his other hand on his knees, bending a little to catch his breath. What was the use of wasting energy if he had no where to go? He would probably have to go into some random restraunt to buy one of those Japanese pizzas to regain his strength. What was it called again? he couldn't quite remember now.

Alfred groaned loudly, not that anyone cared. He was soaked to the bone, shivering like a bucket of ice water had just been dumped onto him. He looked up at the citizens coming his way, paying no notice to the foreigner leaning against the shop wall.

A lady with paper white skin, scarlet lips, a face caked in make-up and a hairdo so elaborate that it must have taken eight hours to put it that way. She waddled uncomfortable on heels that looked dreadfully awful to walk in. She was wearing a light green_ kimono_ with a large red_ obi_ in the middle. Both pieces of cloth sprinkled with pink sakura. She held a transparent umbrella, sheltering both herself and a middle-aged man who looked vaguely like Francis.

They passed, not even sparing a glance at the foreigner. Alfred leaned his back against the wall now, not exactly sure what he was doing anymore. Think. He had to think. He needed to clear his mind of all thoughts and set his priorities straight.

First, he scanned his surroundings. _I'm in the middle of Tokyo, drenched to the bone and am currently unable to book a room in a freakin hotel or find directions to Kiku's house cause I can't speak Japanese for pizza. Great. Absolutely great. _Alfred groaned at his misfortune. He looked up and surveyed the passer-bys once again.

A young school boy was walking, hand in hand with his growled softly under his breath at the young couple. A buisnessman wore a heavy coat accompanied with a scarf, looking vaguely like Ivan.

Suddenly, Alfred stood on his toes, saphire eyes glittering. A head of pale blond hair stood out from a sea of black. _Arthur! _Alfred dashed across the road, apologising occasionally to the people he bumped into. He needed to get to Arthur, his one source of light, his one hope in this empty world, his one and only green firefly.

_Arthur? Arthur? _Alfred whipped his head around so many times trying to spot that brief moment of gold amongst the black, that he felt dizzy after a few spins. Nothing. He put his palm on his aching forehead, a vein clearly visible and throbbing. He walked miserably back to the safety of the pavement.

"Watch out!" someone shouted in Japanese. Alfred looked up at a man who was staring straight back at him. He cocked his head a little to the side before realising the outstretched hand and the pointed finger. He then turned his head to the left. A bright light blurred his vision. He put his hands up nd out to cover his eyes. His feet were rooted to the ground. _Oh damn. _

Beads of scarlet liquid made tiny streams in the cracks between the road. The sickening sound of bone forcefully meeting tar shook the witnesses. Car horns blared loudly, as if screaming at the accident in front of them. Lights glared forcefully, making Alfred's eyes sting. His eyelids drooped close disobediently, sending him into horrifying oblivion.

...

"I came here as fast as I could" panted the Japanese man. His brows were creased due to worry for both the patient in the room and his ex-lover. Kiku didn't want to leave Arthur alone in his home, but what could he do? one of his best friends was in the hosital right this moment, and in the emergency room nontheless. Kiku could not ignore it. _Arthur-kun would do fine on his own for a little while...right? Right _Kiku assured himself.

Matthew had arrived much earlier after hearing about his brother. The hospital needed a family member to approve of the surgery immediately. Matthew shouted his answer into the receiver, took Kiku's car and drove right off to the hospital. He messaged the details to Kiku shortly after seeing his bleeding, unconcious brother into the operating room.

Matthew avoided Kiku's focused glance. After what seemed hours without a response, Kiku took Matthew's shoulders forcefully and nearly shouted "How's Alfred-kun?. His brown eyes pleaded, even begged Matthew to say the words he hoped to hear. Unfortunately, Matthew remained frozen, staring at an invisible spot on the polished white tile.

Kiku practically threw Matthew's shoulders aside and rushed into the emergency room. The image in front of him was positively frightening. Alfred lay in the bed, virtually as pale as the blanket that covered him. His dull pupils were fixed at the dirty, cracked ceiling. Various tubes brought essential fluids to and fro from his body, like water flowing down a stream.

Kiku took one step forward, then the other, forcing his feet to move. How could he move toward Alfred? the once strong, if not slightly fat and ever jolly Alfred, was now reduced to nothing but flesh and bones. A corpse without an owner. Did that body even contain a soul?

"Alfred...kun..?" Kiku muttered. Those soft words echoed throughout the small room. The only thing breaking the silence was the constant beeping of several machines. Alfred turned his neck eerily to stare at Kiku, who was a little taken back at how stiff the action was.

"Al...fred? what a strange name..." Alfred let out a chuckle, wearing that silly smile as he always wore.

"Al's a mess ain't he?" Matthew shook his head. Kiku took a startled step backward, completely unaware of Matthew's sudden presence.

"Y-yes" he stuttered. "W-what are we going to tell Arthur-san-"

"Arthur? Arthur! Arthur! where are you? Arthur!" Alfred thrashed around violently in his bed, almost pulling the tubes out of his veins. A red light on the wall blinked endlessly and alarms were wailing. Nurses rushed in to pin Alfred down. One of them raised a syringe, pushed the plunge a little bit and then jammed the needle into Alfred's arm, allowing the rest of the liquid to swim into Alfred's veins. Alfred became unconcious almost immediately.

"Good thing we put him in the motion senser bed. Who knows what might happen if we didn't" one of the nurses said. They neatly went out of the room in a military like fashion.

"I need to speak with you for a moment, Matthew" one of the nurses said, stopping in front of him. Matthew thanked the heavens that he learnt Japanese from Kiku a few months ago. Who knew it would come in handy now? Matthew nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Your brother may lose more of his memory due to the sedative he received" Matthew gasped but kept his cool in the same second.

"Please, don't ever mention 'Arthur' again. Who knows what might happen if he's aggravated like that again" the nurse pat Matthew's shoulder, gave him a pity glance and walked out the door.

"Matthew-san.." Kiku tried to comfort his friend. Matthew couldn't move. His brother's memory is wiped clean. He's unable to remember anything nor anyone. _How's he going to feel when he wakes up?_ _How's he going to handle not knowing anything at all...?_

"Matthew-san, I think that it's best that we leave before he wakes up" Kiku says solemnly.

"What? What will he do when he finds out he's all alone?" the Canadian turned around to face the slowly shrinking Japanese man.

"We'll make it back in time! the sedative lasts four hours right? We'll come back just in time to see your brother awake" Kiku tried to sound optimistic, but failed miserably. He didn't even believe the words he just spoke, but he had to try to be optimistic, for Matthew.

"Y-you're right. Let's go check on Arthur" Matthew returned the car keys to Kiku. "Oh and here's your car"

"Thank you. It would be most regrettable if I let you drive" Kiku said, trying not to sound offensive.

* * *

**So I realised a little too late how this doesn't correspond to the last part on chapter 1...**

**WELL try to join them together...shouldn't be that hard...right? :x**

**Sorry to any confused readers out there. Basically, the first part happens while Arthur's asleep and dreaming and some other stuff before that. The second part happens when Kiku and Matthew are out for a little while, giving a chance for Arthur to break the glass and slit his wrists. **

**Again, I realised too late that the last few lines of Kiku and Matthew's speech don't match what's going on here. Well I'm sorry. **

**I went with another plan this time to make the story _less_ predictable so...this chapter didn't go according to plan...BUT IT WORKS SO, THERE. **

**Hope you enjoyed~ **

**Reviews are loved! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**This story has been beta-ed once. It was also written in the day time so there shouldn't be THAT many mistakes. However, I do apologise greatly if you find and. **

* * *

Darkness consumed everything. There was nothing but the cold empty darkness of the room. The only thing shining was the white clothes he was wearing. Everything else did not exist.

"Alfred" Alfred whipped his head around and his blue eyes widened in both fascination and horror, for in front of him was another _Alfred. _But there was something...off about this other Alfred. He wore no glasses and his irises were black. His clothes matched the darkness that surrounded them.

"Alfred, you're a free man now. Come, join me and together, we'll gain super powers and rule America! We'll be the best heroes in America, maybe even the world! won't you like that?" dark Alfred's eyes were gleaming, despite the lack of light. He had a hand outstretched, almost beckoning for Alfred to come.

The thought of being the most fantastic super hero drew him towards dark Alfred. Just imagine, saving people, being recognized, no longer hiding in the darkness being a nobody. No more plain old Alfred Jones, but Alfred Jones, the hero who saved the world. All the fans, all the glory, all the posters and bobble heads with his face on them. All that fame. All those thanks he would receive.

Being able to beat up bad guys and being able to save people. The thought of it made his head swirl with delight. Alfred took a step forward towards dark Alfred. Then another, taking his own sweet time. Just a few more inches and...

_Alfred...I miss you. _A sudden voice in the darkness called out. Alfred looked around frantically, startled by the sudden voice.

"Don't listen to that voice! Come join me and be the hero you always wanted to be" dark Alfred put out a teasing hand. Alfred decided to disregard the voice and continue walking towards dark Alfred.

_Alfred, I need you. _There was that voice again. That familiar voice. That rough voice that held something. What was it? anger? sadness? love? worry? Alfred couldn't concentrate, and this time, he could not shake the strange voice out of his head.

"Alfred! Come join me!" dark Alfred was really starting to worry now. _Alfred, I need you. You're my hero...isn't that enough? _

Thoughts swirled around Alfred's head violently. What was he supposed to do? join dark Alfred, or follow the voice? his head was a whirlpool of thoughts. Each one racing the other, trying to be thought of first.

The voice was pleading, almost in tears. It wanted Alfred, but not in the same way dark Alfred wanted him. No, this want was different. This voice wanted comfort, wanted to be loved, wanted Alfred as a person, as a whole.

"Join me" they both said together. Alfred wanted to scream. When both voices combined together, massive panic entered Alfred's mind. He felt confused. He didn't want to choose. He didn't know which would be better...

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Everything vanished, everything turned white. The darkness was gone. The familiar scent of morphine filtered through his nose. The familiar beeping of machines echoed in the room. The soft feel of the hospital bed beneath his fingers assured that he was awake. The white, cracked ceiling confirmed the thought.

For one reason or another, Alfred woke up completely fine. The shock of the dream he had earlier dissipated as quickly as it came. "Arthur..." Alfred's mouth whispered on whim. So it was Arthur's voice he heard in that dream.

"Alfred...you're awake" a soft voice with a Canadian accent echoed through the small room, nearly drowned out by the machines.

"Ma-tthew...right?" Alfred asked, putting on his glasses. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief and nodded slightly.

"Matthew...take me to see Arthur...please" Alfred pleaded, almost begged. Matthew was shocked at the sudden decision. He looked away from Alfred's sapphire eyes. Alfred just pleaded a little more. Matthew stared, with concerned eyes at Alfred, who stared back with watery ones. Matthew just sighed again and nodded his head, ever so slightly.

X

"Arthur-San! it was very stupid of you to break the glass!" Kiku half yelled. Arthur did not take notice of his friend reprimanding him. He couldn't care less about anything. That drastic act did not work, so what was he supposed to do now? It's not like Alfred was going to come bursting through the door and hug him right? He _was_ in the hospital.

"Arthur-San...please stop being so down..." Kiku tried to comfort Arthur. "I understand how you feel-" Arthur's eyes widened and he shot straight up and out of his chair.

"You understand? You understand how I bloody feel? do you Kiku? can you understand all the bloody pain I've felt since Alfred left me? do you know how it feels to have half your soul ripped away! to have half your bloody world ripped away?" Kiku was shocked by Arthur's sudden outburst but said nothing. He knew that Arthur needed to do this.

"Do any of you bloody gits realise what I'm going through? I'm alone in this world now! I'm bloody freaking alone! No one's here to catch me when I fall anymore. No one's going to be here to tell me everything's ok..." Arthur was on his knees now.

"No one's here to tell me 'I love you' or kiss me or hug me or..." Arthur's shouting slowly deteriorated into whispers. "...or annoy the bloody hell out of me..." tears started to drip out of those eyes. Tears that had gone stale, that had begged to come out but never got the chance.

"I want Alfred out of that hospital...I want to see his stupid smile on his face, to hear him talk about his stupid ideas of being the greatest hero ever. To talk back to him, to hold him..." Kiku tried to stroke Arthur's back in an attempt to calm him down, but the tears kept streaming. "Oh god I'd even switch souls with him if it meant that he would be out of that bloody hospital..." Arthur's voice trailed off. His voice disappeared and formed a lump in his throat.

"Ssh. Arthur-San, we're all worried about Alfred-San. It's not just you. And you're not alone.. You have me and Matthew-San and Francis-San"

"Why would you mention that stupid frog?" Arthur produced a fake chuckle.

"And so many of us. We all want Alfred-San to get better, but we want you to get better even more Arthur-San, so please, don't give up hope. One day, Alfred-San is going to get better, and you can do all those things you said you wanted to do" Kiku smiled warmly, hoping to get Arthur to smile too.

Arthur wiped away the rest of his tears with the back of his hand and stood back up. Kiku was right. What kind of gentleman would he be if everyone saw him on the floor weeping like a little child? Arthur regained his composure and thanked Kiku for comforting him, and being such a wonderful friend for not telling anyone about this little incident.

His eyes were still pink from crying a little too hard, but Arthur felt a huge weight lifted off of his heart. He felt like all that hurt he held was now scattered, like his pain was shared with Kiku. He felt hope. Hope that everything would be alright, that once all this rain had passed, all that would be left was to bask in the sunshine.

"Kiku" Arthur said slowly, as if tasting the new word in his mouth. "Can you please take me home? I don't think I can fly back home to England alone with the state I'm in" Arthur smiled, genuinely.

"It would be my pleasure" Kiku returned the gesture and they went off.

X

The moment Arthur stepped into his apartment, he felt all the memories he had been trying to discard rush back into him. Every piece of furniture brought about a memory. Even the air he breathed in brought back plenty of memories.

"Arthur-San, are you ok?" a very concerned Kiku asked Arthur. Arthur turned around, smiled and assured Kiku that he was alright. He went into the kitchen to fetch the best tea he could offer.

It was hard to decide, since most of the tea leaves he had had already gone stale, so he settled for a less satisfying tea bag.

...

_"Hey Arthur! what's so great about tea anyway? and scones too! they taste so weird and disgusting!" Alfred wrinkled his nose at the cups of tea and a plate of scones in front of him. _

_"Oh shut up and try them together" Arthur said while pushing a tea cup and a scone into Alfred's face. Alfred took a mouse bite out of the scone and a tiny sip out of the cup, all without even touching either one with his fingers.  
_

_"Well?" Arthur asked, putting the teacup and the scones down.  
_

_"I think it tastes much better with you feeding them" Alfred smiled at the blush creeping upon Arthur's face.  
_

_...  
_Arthur returned to the room with a a silver tray in hand. A small tea white tea pot, a sugar jar, two small teacups sitting on saucers and two silver spoon set on the tray. He set the tray gingerly on the coffee table -or as Arthur called it 'tea table'-.

"Thank you, Arthur-San" Kiku said while pouring a cup for himself. Foreign tea didn't taste as good as traditional tea back home, but it was tea nonetheless, so how _could_ Kiku deny the steaming hot cup in his hands?

"You help yourself, I'm going to change out of these clothes. Give me a minute" and Arthur disappeared into his room.

...

_"Arthur!" Alfred called from behind. _

_"What the hell do you want now? If you don't get up soon, we're going to be late for the meeting!" Arthur called out from outside of the room.  
_

_"Your tie's crooked you silly old man" Alfred stood in front of Arthur, trying to straighten his tie. Arthur couldn't help but blush intensely at how close they were. He could even feel the heat radiating from Alfred's strong hands as they gingerly straightened the tie.  
_

_"There we go! C'mon let's go! don't want Ludwig to be mad at us again now do we?" Alfred gave Arthur a wink before disappearing out the front door. Arthur rolled his eyes and followed suit.  
_

_...  
_

Arthur threw his day old clothes into the basket, ready to be brought to the wash. He put on a shirt and a pair of jeans. The sweet scent of England's special detergent still lingered on his clean clothes. It had been days since Arthur smelt it. It was quite nice to have a breather from Japan's lemony cleaning supplies.

Next on the agenda was to water the plants. Kiku did not really mind staying at Arthur's house for a little while. It was quite serene and quiet here. However he did miss the rustiling of bamboo and the jingle of his wind chime every time there was a breeze.

"Please excuse me. I need some air" Kiku said politely. Arthur nodded his head and went to clear the tea set, putting everything back into its place.

Kiku stood at the doorway, surprised at what he saw. "Oh dear" he said softly.

"Arthur-San" Kiku called out.

"Yes?" Arthur stood beside Kiku and looked at the gate of his house. His green orbs shined. His jaw hung open. His heart skipped a few beats. For standing at the gate was the most beautiful, most annoying, most lovely man he'd ever seen.

He had blond hair and a particular strand that never seemed to straighten. He had eyes as blue as the sea, magnified by a pair of glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. He wheeled down the path onto the porch as fast as he could, leaving his brother at the gateway.

"You have a visitor" Kiku said calmly.

* * *

**Of course you guys know who that person is right? ;D**

**the next chapter should be the last, unless I decide to add tremendous amounts of fluff. Meh, we'll see now shall we? ;D**

**Reviews are loved! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Damn, this chapter turned out shorter than I thought OTL  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy it anyway~  
**

* * *

"Arthur!" he called out excitedly, wheeling down the path at lightning speed. "Arthur?" he slowed down to a halt in the middle of the path to the porch. The blond felt something amiss. Why wasn't Arthur responding? Why was he just standing there with his mouth gaping open?

"Arthur, aren't you glad to see me?" Alfred asked uncertainly.

Arthur couldn't breathe. He didn't know how to react. He didn't know how to breathe. All the air was knocked right out of his lungs. His brain stopped working. Words were caught in a tangle in his throat. His chest felt heavy again. Everything was a blur, a hallucination, a dream. A wonderful dream. Arthur couldn't believe it.

Finally, after waiting what seemed forever, Arthur put one foot in front of the other, then the next, and the next, until he stood right in front of Alfred. He was much taller now, considering the fact that Alfred was sitting in a wheel chair.

"Arthur...you're still mad at me...aren't you?" Alfred asked sheepishly, looking toward the ground in shame. Arthur did not respond. Silence took over. Kiku and Matthew stealthily creeped away without even being noticed.

"I'll leave you alone then" Alfred tried to turn around in his wheelchair but could not. He ended up rolling the big wheels backwards.

That was when Arthur finally broke out of his trance. He walked over to grab the handles of the wheelchair. Then he turned the wheelchair around so that Alfred was facing the gate. Arthur pushed Alfred out the gate and down the street.

"Wait! what about the house? it's unlocked!" Alfred said, very alarmed.

"Let the bloody thieves steal what they want. I have my treasure right here so it doesn't matter" the corner of his lips tilted up into a soft smile. Alfred stared up at Arthur in disbelief. _What's up with him? _he thought, but decided not to ask. Sometimes it was best not to question Arthur and allow him to do what he wanted.

Arthur wheeled Alfred down the quaint street, enjoying the crisp, evening air. To be fully honest, Arthur wasn't sure where he was going. He wasn't sure what he was doing. An idea just popped into his mind and his feet moved unconsciously forward. His fingers took the handles of Alfred's wheel chair, and his body moved, without a care in the world.

Alfred was here. He was in a wheelchair, but he was here, with him, and that was all that mattered. Alfred closed his eyes and rested in the chair, stealing occasional glances at Arthur, not that he particularly cared.

The surroundings slowly turned from Arthur's house, to small cottages, to farms and eventually a huge field of lush,green grass emerged. Colorful flowers dotted the mat of grass. The setting golden sun and orange sky enhanced everything they saw; the flowers perked up, the blades of soft grass blew gently in the wind, similar to their hair.

There was something about this field that troubled Alfred, something familiar, almost like he had been here before. Like he had dreamt of it before.

"Look, it's the sun" Arthur said, allowing the wheelchair to settle on the weeds. Alfred looked up to see the sun gracefully setting beyond the horizon. It was magnificent, spectacular, fabulous, unlike anything he had ever seen before. It put every thing he had ever seen to shame. Everything except Arthur.

"Hey look! A dandelion!" Alfred said, reaching down, trying to pluck the little cotton ball on a stem. He stretched his fingers as far as he could but to no avail. The wheelchair held back that little distance between his fingers and that delicate weed.

"Why yes, it is" Arthur bent down on one knee and picked the little weed. He held it up to Alfred who blew it excitedly. The petals took off, dancing in the light of the setting sun a little before disappearing.

"I remember those times" Arthur began. "When we would find time in our busy schedules to just lay here, pick flowers, blow some dandelions..."

"...and watch green fireflies" Alfred finished.

"Yellow fireflies" Arthur corrected.

Alfred shook his head. "They were green. I remember, because they reminded me of your eyes" Arthur's cheek turned the slightest shade of pink.

"And blue" Arthur added. Of course, that rare firefly with the faintest hue of ghostly blue. It was one of a kind. It was special, rare and it was lovely, just like Alfred. The sun set quickly behind the horizon, hiding itself, as if giving these two newly reunited lovers a chance to be alone.

"I'm sorry-" Alfred was cut off by Arthur's finger on his lips. "It doesn't matter. You're here and alive and well and...I love you" Arthur felt like he was floating, like he was complete, like that lost part of him had come back. He felt whole.

Alfred's sad gaze slowly softened. He bent down a little further, a little closer to the Brit kneeling in front of him. Arthur chuckled as Alfred struggled to get closer.

"Silly Alfred" and Arthur took Alfred's lips in his. The oh so familiar taste of chocolate and bubblegum tainted Alfred's familiar lips. Alfred could taste the earl grey Arthur drank a little earlier. Oh how he missed the taste of Arthur's special tea. Their kiss ended when Arthur pulled away.

"Look! fireflies" Arthur pointed out. The little glowing bugs rose from the blades of grass, curious of the two strangers intruding on their home.

"And there's that blue one!" Alfred pointed out. "And another" Arthur pointed to a second blue firefly.

"And...a turquoise one?" Alfred looked at the even rarer firefly. It's bulb was an extremely rare shade of greenish-blue.

"How did we not see this teal one last year?" Arthur stared at the tiny firefly, buzzing about with its business.

"It's turquoise! and...it's been a year since we've been here hasn't it? is that why you brought me here? to relive old memories?" Alfred asked wearily. Arthur just shrugged, mouthing 'maybe'. Maybe that's why his heart brought them here.

"It's teal. You can see more blue than green" Arthur started to argue a little.

"No, its turquoise! there's clearly more green than blue" Alfred argued back. They could go on forever about the shade and colour of the firefly, but Arthur decided he didn't want a conflict to arise tonight. He had lost Alfred once and wasn't going to lose him again due to a stupid argument over a fly.

"I love you too" Alfred said, allowing the fluttery feeling in his stomach to swallow him whole.

The now reunited lovers sat in the field and gazed at the fireflies. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the wheelchair, not the scar on Arthur's wrist, not the fact that people were worried about them. None of those mattered. They were here, together, reliving nostalgic memories, and the both of them couldn't care less about what else was going on with the world.

_The end_

**Extra story  
**

"So, how _did_ you get Alfred-san out of the hospital?"

"It was pretty easy actually. The doctors were kind enough to remove all the needles in him. Immediately after that, Alfred jumped out of bed, ran towards the door, tripped over his own feet and fell face first onto the floor. He then proceeded to sprain his ankle"

"...how typical of Alfred-san. It is also quite unbelievable that he would regain all his memories isn't it?"

"Well, miracles _ do _happen"

"Hai"

X

"So, why _did_ you bring me to Tokyo in the first place?" Arthur asked while rolling him back to the house.

"I wanted to bring you on this awesome cruise thing Francis told me about, but _that _had to happen" Alfred looked at the ground sheepishly.

"...what a waste of money" Arthur muttered under his breath. "By the way, why are you still in a wheelchair?" Arthur asked. Alfred just laughed nervously and did all he could to avoid the topic. Of course, he failed badly and told Arthur the embarrassing story. Arthur laughed till tears dripped out of his eyes. At some point, he was gasping for air from laughing too hard.

"Hey! I was excited!" Alfred pouted.

"You're blooming mad" Arthur tried to calm himself down. "The blooming mad twit that I love" and Arthur pecked Alfred's cheek, making the blush return.

* * *

**Ok now I really am done. **

**Sorry for the suckish fluff. x.x  
**

**Reviews are loved~  
**


End file.
